A technique conventionally exists that executes distributed processing while sharing data among terminal apparatuses such as portable apparatuses. For example, a technique of sharing data among multiple apparatuses is disclosed that connects, for example, a server side terminal and a portable terminal, acting as a client, through a wireless connection to share data so as to efficiently utilize a limited storage area in the portable terminal (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-260274).
Another technique is disclosed that realizes the sharing of a data file without making a disclosure request to reduce the burden placed on the user for sharing data when data is shared by portable terminals (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-250572).
In another disclosed technique, for example, when program code is transferred to another core, a classification for determining whether data is transferred is given so that a startup time of a program is shortened by transmitting program code requested at the time of startup (see, e.g., Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. WO2008/001671).
For a technique of controlling the transfer of data to be shared, for example, a technique is disclosed that additionally allocates available space within an area of a distributed shared memory to an area significantly lacking distributed shared memory (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-305201).
With regard to a method of distributing data to multiple apparatuses, a technique is disclosed that causes a server to terminate data distribution to multiple control apparatuses when a line or an apparatus has a failure and to resume the data distribution at the normal time or at regular intervals (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-325007).
However, since a file is formed when communication is performed in each of the techniques above, if small-sized data is frequently communicated, the file formation and deployment processing problematically causes overhead in the distributed processing.